The Hueco Mundo Mall
by misuto58
Summary: The espada go to the mall with a human who show's them around the human word.


Authors Note: I do not own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"We're here!" I chimed.

The group walked into the humans mall with suspicion and caution.

"Misuto are you sure you know were you are going." Szayel said looking around.

"Yep, I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"I feel so stupid." Nnoitra complained.

He was wearing a black tank top and some denim skinny jeans.

"You look fine, now quit whining it's better than your spoon." I teased.

Nnoitra gave me a threatening glare. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Now, Grimmjow and Nnoitra you two come with me to the west part of the mall. Szayel and Ulquiorra you go to the east part of the store. Gin and Aizen you two do what you want, oh you should try a taco! They're so good!"I explained.

"Can I get, what's that drink called again? Soda?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, when lunchtime hits we can." I agreed.

We all went our own ways and walked to the depths of the mall.

* * *

"Look a spencers." Nnoitra and Grimmjow said.

"You guys only go in there for the perverted things." I countered.

"So?" Nnoitra said while Grimmjow ran into the store.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes and entered the store, my eye caught something that made me absolutely giggle with joy. "OM Gosh! It's a choker necklace with chains!" I ran over to it and tried it on.

"Now, you really are pet-sama."Nnoitra came up to me and put his hands around my waist.

I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could and then went Chuck Norris on him.

"Don't do that again! Dirt bag!" I said standing over him.

He just smiled his sadistic grin and continued his torture. I let out a long agitated sigh and threatened to tell Aizen. He thought about it for a second and stopped.

"You two stop flirting and come look at this."Grimmjow said.

We walked over to him and saw a ball filled with blue electricity.

"Oh! Watch this." I hovered my hand around the ball and the electricity fallowed my hand where ever it went.

All of us eventually ended up doing it. I looked at both of them and sure enough along with mine, their hair was standing on end from the static.

* * *

Gin and Aizen were walking around the mall searching for something entertaining. Suddenly they found the cafeteria. Gin ordered a funnel cake and Aizen got some drink he's never heard of. Some stuff called coffee.

"Gin?"Aizen asked his friend.

"Yes captain Aizen?"He said back.

"Do you think miss Misuto is already well. " He paused trying to find the words.

"Taken?" Gin asked.

"Yes that."

"I was planing to ask her if she wanted to go on a date today."

"What? I was going to ask her. Besides I'm your superior you must step down."

"Hoes before Bros Aizen."

"So it's war you want is it?"

"Let's see who can get her first, and the winner can have her all to themselves."

"I agree."

"No forcing her to do anything and no lieing."

"Deal."

At that they went there separate ways to find the perfect present for their sweetheart.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Szayel found a voodoo shop and lingered there. Szayel was collecting ingredients and 'magic' books. Ulquiorra was looking at love potions.

"Oh, Ulquiorra why is it you are looking at love potions?" Szayel asked.

"Lord Aizens orders."Ulquiorra said glancing at Szayel.

"Look a raven's eye."Szayel said looking at the animal body parts." It says here in this book if you mix it with herbs and wolf fur then burn it in you dwelling it will grant you a wish."

"Let me see that." He took the book from Szayel scanning the pages with his green eyes. "This may help Lord Aizen more than the Potions."

"May I ask who Lord Aizen has his eye on."

"He didn't give me that information."

* * *

"Hey Misuto I found something for you to wear!" Nnoitra called.

"What is it?" Grimmjow and I came around the corner.

When we saw what he was holding up grimmjow's jaw flung open and Nnoitra was begging me to try it on. It was a dress with the sides cut out that clung tightly to the manikin and was short as heck.

"I ain't wearing that thing even if you payed me a million yen!" I yelled walking away.

"It's either this or that choker girly, with one I could put a leash on ya, with the other." He drifted away in his imagination, smiling like crazy.

"ew."

"I'm the one who has the money, so I decide what you get."

"You can't make me wear it."

"You want to bet?"

"Who idea was it to give him the money anyways!"

Grimmjow shrugged."I say you get it for her."

"Grimmjow you son of a." I shot him the evil eye.

"I'm buying it and you're wearing it, or do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Fine! You jerks!" I cursed under my breath and after he bought it I went into the dressing and put on the dress.

When I came out they literally started to drool. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store. They fallowed close behind me.

"So which store do you want to go to next."Grimmjow said shaking his head of dirty thoughts.

"No more clothing stores." I said quickly.

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra sighed in disappointment.

"Look a Halloween store!" I shouted with glee running into the store.

"What's Halloween?" Grimmjow asked looking at the gory decorations.

"Its a holiday where humans dress up in monster clothes and decorate their houses with these things."

"Pretty messed up."

"Aw, so cute!" I squealed and held up a plastic zombie dog.


End file.
